Heavy Toll
by Harun85
Summary: First Fanfiction. The urge to help people can outweigh any perils along the way... Marine's decision to help someone sends her on an adventure.


Heavy Toll

By Harun

**'Chapter 1: The Call'**

Blaze was nervous. Marine could tell, because she always started to fiddle with her coat. One minute, a button would be too loose and she would fasten it. The next, that same button would be too tight. Marine tried to concentrate on navigating her ship. Beside the large wheel was a table. She looked at one of her charts. The chart said they would reach Southern Island that night. The two were behind schedule, but a little late night planning would not hurt.

Marine saw Blaze walk by the entrance to the comm room for the fourth time. A coffee table and small stove were in the back . A desk and navigational aides nudged against a corner. In the front was the large wheel. She continued to make minor corrections to the ship's course.

On the fifth lap around, Marine stopped Blaze.

"Looks like we won't be gettin' in tonight, mate." Marine's thick accent was noticeable to everyone she met. Her blue eyes fixed on Blaze. There was always something she was curious about.

"Are you angry? Your eyes are changin' color again!"

"No Marine, they're not." They were the same yellow eyes she had since birth.

"When will we be getting in?"

"We should be pullin' in by midday, assuming nothin' else goes wrong... I just KNOW there was something out there, mate!" Marine said.

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now."

Blaze looked onto the horizon. The Ocean Tornado was making for land. The two had been at sea for a week, searching for a distress signal. When they arrived at the scene, there was nothing. No vessel, no people.

The two talked for a while as they watched the sun go down.

"You heading in, mate?"

"Might as well."

"G'night then, I'll wake ya in the mornin'." Marine smiled. She watched her friend head to her room. The small light turned off a few minutes later.

A few hours keeping watch was nothing new. The sounds of the ship, coupled with the winds, made for a relaxing winding down before bed.

She went into the comm room to make a few last checks before bed. Marine took out a compass from the desk. The ship's course was plotted correctly, but the compass needle pointed in a different direction. She tapped it a few times. She walked around the ship, thinking it might be some sort of interference. Wherever she turned, the compass pointed in the wrong direction.

"A..."

"This... Captain..."

"Can... Hear... ...me?"

Marine looked up from the compass. A message was coming in from the radio.

"...Can anyone..." The transmission was very fuzzy. Marine rushed to the radio, and took the microphone from its holder.

"This is the Ocean Tornado. Who's this, mate?"

The transmission continued for a few seconds. Between the static and hiss, she heard the voice read coordinates.

"Just a sec!" Marine went to her map and started to sketch out a course. The coordinates weren't far off. This would only take an hour, two at most.

"No worries, mate! I'm on the way!" She put down the microphone. She calculated her heading once more and looked at the map. Marine took out the compass again. She realized that the needle was pointing in the direction she needed to go. The captain scratched her head and gave out an audible 'Hmm...'.

"What're you doing, Marine?" Blaze was out of bed.

"Sorry, little detour. Just picked up another distress signal."

Blaze sighed. "How long this time?"

"An hour at most. Don't worry, it'll be fun!"

"Fine... What's up with that?" Blaze pointed to the compass.

"D'know, mate. It's been like this since you headed in."

"Speaking of which..." Blaze went back to her room.

Marine looked over to the radio. The voice had stopped. She picked up the microphone.

"Can you give me any other information, mate?" She looked out ahead. It was getting dark. She wouldn't have many visual landmarks to go by. As Marine turned the large wheel, she felt the ship obey. Twenty minutes into the journey, Marine noticed a small bit of fog starting to gather. Strange, there shouldn't be any fog around here. She went to double check a notebook from her room.

The knob turned. Marine's room was a disaster. Papers and books were strewn everywhere. Her wall contained a few certificates, demonstrating her navigational competency. She smiled when she looked at the center of the wall. Three pegs held a wooden boomerang in place. A symmetrical pattern was painted on it. She unfastened it from the wall. A surge of energy flowed through her whenever it was in her hands. Now wasn't the time for practice, though. She fastened it and looked around. She found the notebook.

The ship jerked as she neared the notebook. Marine fell onto her bed. A pillow saved her from cracking her skull against the wall.

"What was that?" She called out to Blaze. No response. She took the notebook and went to the main deck. The fog had gotten very thick. She was surprised by the sudden change in the weather. Blaze was near the front of the ship. She put a hand above her eyes and looked ahead. "Can't see much of anything." Blaze said.

"The signal's coming from here, but we haven't seen any ships." Marine took out the compass. It was pointing into the fog. She decided to continue the search solo.

"I'm gonna g--"

"There's nothing here. We've been had... AGAIN!" Blaze cut her off.

"No, you're wrong." Marine went to the side of the ship. She opened a small compartment containing an inflatable raft.

"Help me out with this, mate!" Blaze sighed again, and knelled down to start the air pump. Marine took out a life jacket and a pair of oars from the center of the flat mass.

"Ready." Blaze waved to Marine. Marine climbed in and gave the signal. Blaze started lowering the raft into the water.

"Have fun, Maria..."

Marine screamed. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Blaze grinned and turned on a small walkie.

"Check, check."

"You're gonna get it when I come back, Cat Woman!"

Marine followed the compass. The fog cut off anything within 10 feet. The ship's light was a distant blur. She was getting closer. The needle was very sensitive to her deviations.

There it was. Marine rowed towards a small raft. There was someone aboard. An unconscious figure slumped in the small raft.

"Hey! Mate!" Marine said. She poked the raft with one of her oars. The figure stirred and started to sit up. He could not talk at the moment. Grumbling and muttering. Marine looked at the compass once more. The ship was directly behind her.

She leaned in and reached out to him. "Get in, mate!" She said. He seemed to be looking into the fog. He turned to the inquiry. The greyness in his pupils matched that of the fog. He took her hand, but he was weak. She had to pull him in. When she finally got him in, he fainted. She let him down on the other side of the raft.

Marine keyed in the walkie.

"I've got 'em."

"Who is it?"

"A bloke."

"Well THAT says a lot!"

"Hush! I'm comin' back."

Marine started to row. She noticed that the fog was clearing up. The ship's lights were coming into focus.

"You owe me one, mate..." Marine said to the man. She looked at him. He was dressed in a black captain's uniform.

"I see ya." The walkie chimed. Blaze let down a rope and Marine fastened it.

"Clear!" A humming above was heard, and the raft was lifted out towards the ship. Marine leaned over and tapped the man on the cheek.

"Wake up, mate!" She said. The figure opened his eyes.

"Where am I?..." Came a slow, yet clear voice.

"What're you looking at, Marine?" The man turned his head to look at Blaze.

"...Much obliged, I owe ya one, mate." The figure said to her.

Marine smiled when she heard his accent. "Hey, I'm the one what saved ya, mate!"

"...So you did. Where you from?"

"Southern Island, mate."

The figure chuckled. "Blood oath? Me too!"

"Hear that, Blaze?" Marine jumped out of the raft and hugged Blaze.

"Get offa me!" Blaze pushed Marine away. The captain turned and extended a hand to the figure still sitting in the raft.

"Welcome aboard the Ocean Tornado, mate! I'm the captain, Marine, at your service." Blaze cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah, this is Blaze! She's a princess!"

"My luck... Two princesses on the same ship?"

"She's not a princess." Blaze cut in.

"I beg to differ." The figure replied. He took Marine's hand and held it for a second. Blaze made a 'yuck' sound.

"Oh, great..." Would they get home by next night's end, or would these two spend the whole time making googly-eyes at each other?

"Excuse me, 'captain', but maybe you might want to get us back on course?" If looks could kill, Marine was aiming at Blaze's forehead.

"Good idea, Blaze!" She ran ahead of the figure and clutched Blaze's arm.

"We gotta go check some things, mate. Stay right there." The figure nodded. She was dragging Blaze behind her.

"You mind telling me what that's about, mate!?" Marine seemed frustrated.

"ME? YOU'RE the one who isn't doing your job, 'captain'." Blaze said teasingly.

"Just get us home."

"Who's ship ya on, mate?" Blaze did not reply. Silence was golden when the captain was angry. Especially since she didn't want any of Marine's antics to intensify.

"Sorry, Marine. I'm just really tired."

"Well then, a good night's sleep'll fix ya right up!" Marine smiled. The two walked back. They appeared joking and laughing. The figure was standing with his hands folded behind his back.

"I trust it's safe ahead?" His eyes jumped from Blaze to Marine.

"Sure is, mate!" Marine stepped back over to him.

"It's been fun, but I really must get to bed. After all, a princess needs her beauty sleep."

"If you slept that long, you'd be dead!" Blaze gave Marine a face and headed off. They were alone now. He continued to stand with his hands behind his back, watching Blaze leave.

"She's... Interesting." He mused.

"You have no idea, mate..." Marine replied. The figure relaxed his hands.

"Well, captain. Will you give me a tour?"

"With pleasure!" She grabbed his hand, as she did with Blaze. A deep redness came over her face as she realized what she was doing. She started to pull away.

"It's fine." He said.

"Chalk it up to habit, mate." She tried to laugh it off.

"Where do we begin?"

"You could start by tellin' me your name, mate."

"...Likidi." He said.

Marine relayed the history of her ship. How it was built, where she got the supplies, the labor, the ideas. The two were walking clockwise around the deck.

Marine stopped. "This is the comm room." She said, letting her free hand introduce the area. Marine walked him over to one of the charts. Both recognized Southern Island, and each pointed to where they lived. Marine laughed.

"I didn't know you lived so close to me, mate!"

"And neither I you." He laughed also. Their fingers came closer and touched on a certain town.

"You recognize this place?" He asked.

"Yeah, I used to go there when I was younger."

"I was recruited in that town. I learned a lot from a gentleman there. He took me in, and in six months time I was on a ship. Two years later, and I had my own."

"That's amazing, mate... Where is he now?" A pause.

"You remember the raft you picked me up in?"

"Yeah."

"That was from my ship. This gentleman was visiting. My crew, my ship, my life..." He choked up. He covered his face and turned from her.

"It's alright, mate." Marine put her hand on his shoulder. His tear-stained hand met hers to try and push it off. Those eyes... The same as before, but now they showed grief.

"Come sit down, mate. Tell me what happened." She walked him over to a small table. He took the seat and she sat beside him.

"I'm... Sorry." He said, his voice fighting the urge to sob.

"For what, mate?"

"This... This isn't befitting of my rank."

"That's a loada shit, mate. We all gotta cry." He took a deep breath and sighed.

"You leave the entrance open?" He smirked, trying to change the tone of the conversation.

She grinned at this. "And WHO'S gonna come in 'sides me or Blaze?"

"...Maybe an incubus..." Marine laughed, pounding the table with her fist.

"That's the second funniest thing I've heard all day, mate!"

"And what's the first?" He seemed interested.

"Well, that'd be Blaze's screams when I put itching powder on her towels. You shoulda seen it this morning, mate! It was hilarious!"

She told the story. Blaze was in the shower, as per the usual morning routine. Earlier, Marine had sprinkled itching powder on the towels. Marine went to her room and waited for the inevitable. She heard the washroom door open and close. A minute later, the water turned on. As soon as it turned off, she knew that was her cue. Marine grabbed a hose and readied it.

"WAH~! WHAT THE! AAHHH!" Marine heard a thump. Blaze was on the ground, frantically scratching. Marine flung the door open to see her naked friend, writhing about on the ground.

"Have you gotten fatter, mate?" Marine shouted loudly.

"MARINE! I'LL G--" Blaze was cut off when a tide of water hit her. The hose was turned on full force. Blaze screamed and gasped for air. She tried standing up, but tripped on the slippery floor. Marine stopped the hose and continued to laugh at her friend. Blaze stood up and shot a middle finger at Marine.

"Now now, mate. I don't need to know all the pervish things you were doin' in there..." Blaze gasped as she realized the connection. She grabbed Marine by the throat and was about to punch her. It was a funny sight to be sure. One holding a hose, another sopping wet.

"I do say, has it gotten colder in here, mate?" Marine cackled, looking at Blaze's chest. Blaze looked down, turning crimson. She slapped Marine in the face.

"Get OUT!" Blaze now used both hands. One grasped Marine's neck, and the other grasped her shirt. She threw Marine down the hall with more force than she thought she had. She heard a large crack as Marine hit the wall. Blaze slammed the washroom door closed.

Marine's guest pounded the table and his eyes lit up. "My my... You sure your name isn't Loki?"

"Who's that, mate?" Marine asked.

"He's a trickster. He always likes playing gags on people."

Marine chuckled. "Maybe I am!" She looked at him. He was smiling, in the same mood she was. He stood up.

"Will you show me around a bit more?"

"There's not much more to show ya, mate. All's left is the washroom, and where Blaze and I stay." He smirked.

"So... You sleep together?"

"Perv!" She punched him on the shoulder.

His voice took on a deep tone as if he were giving a lecture. "Me? Never... I have the utmost respect for any captain who chooses to rough it out alongside their mates, that's all."

"We have our own rooms, you dirty old man." He looked shocked, and took offense at the comment.

"I am certainly not dirty. I am certainly not old. And, well... I am not quite certain myself about that last bit..."

"I bet I can help ya find out, mate...." Marine slowly came towards him. She planted a small kiss on his lips. He responded likewise. He wrapped his arms around Marine, pulling her close. Their bodies made contact.

The sounds of the night made for a lullaby they could easily drift off to. His embrace, his heat. She nuzzled her head to his chest, and dozed as she heard his heartbeat. The serene melody all possessed that only death could stop. Marine thought she felt her legs give out, but he had lifted her. She tightened her grip.

He blew on her ear. She giggled. "Now now... Isn't this quite 'unbefitting' for your rank?" He leaned in and kissed her.

"No, but I can show you what is..."

They made love that night.

Captain Marine awoke at sunrise, the same time she did every morning. She leaned to one side of her bed, expecting to find him sleeping beside her. He must be up already. She dressed and knocked on Blaze's door. No answer.

Marine stepped out onto the deck. The weather was going to be good for sailing. The fog had cleared up and she recognized the ship's position. Only six or seven hours before they pulled in.

Marine walked to the entrance of the comm room. She could see Blaze making breakfast. The instant Blaze saw Marine, she smiled and waved her friend in.

"Mornin', mate!" Marine said, her usual happy self.

"Good morning to you too!" Blaze replied. She brought a cup of coffee to Marine and sat down at the coffee table.

"Aren't we just so... Rippor... This morning?" Marine burst into laughter, bathing Blaze's face with lukewarm coffee.

"You mean 'ripper', mate?" She continued laughing.

"When did YOU get this new vocabulary all of a sudden? You've mostly acted a prim-and-proper lady." Marine enunciated this last word and belched.

"Is that to your liking, my princess?" Marine asked. Blaze wiped the coffee off her face with a towel.

"How'd you sleep?" Blaze asked. There was a pause.

"Can't complain, mate." Blaze chuckled.

"You weren't... Rooting around for anything?" Marine's face lit up and she laughed again.

"And WHAT'S so hard to believe about that, mate? How could any bloke resist a BEAUTIFUL and SOPHISTICATED girl like me?" Marine took the towel from Blaze and wrapped it around her neck like a scarf.

"No, no, it's just..." Blaze tried to interrupt.

"It sounds like SOMEONE'S jealous!" Marine said, putting down the towel.

"ME!? Of course not!" Blaze took the towel and flicked it at Marine.

"Ouch!" Marine shielded her face. She grabbed the towel and threw it on the floor.

"So... How'd you know?"

"Pretty obvious. You don't make a sound when you go into your room. Someone was making a ruckus looking for the doorknob... He must've been heavy!"

"HOW do you know it wasn't the other way 'round; that he wasn't carryin' me?"

"There's no way..." Blaze poked Marine's stomach.

"That reminds me." Marine said. She put Blaze into a headlock.

"I told you last night you'd get it!" Blaze tried to defend herself. She latched onto Marine's leg and both came tumbling down. They wrestled for a few minutes.

"I guess you really wore him out if he's still sleeping!" Blaze said to her friend. Marine chuckled and punched Blaze on the shoulder.

"For your information, princess, he's not sleeping. I thought he was out here."

"No, haven't seen him all this morning."

Marine got up to look around. She checked the washroom, her room, and Blaze's room. No one. She walked around the deck.

Marine wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking, as she tripped on the small raft compartment.

"That mongrel..." The raft, the life jacket, and the oars were gone. Only the air pump remained. She ran to get Blaze.

"We're NOT chasing after him, Marine! We need to get back!"

"The bugger stole my life jacket! AND my oars!"

"What about the raft?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but I got the other things as gifts, mate! I want 'em back!"

It was hard to argue with Marine. It was her ship, after all. She knew the way home, and she could run the Ocean Tornado to the ends of the earth if the whim hit her.

"...Fine." Blaze conceded and lost the battle. She stepped aside as Marine walked to the comm room.

"Besides, it's personal."

"Aha!" Blaze shouted.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean? I'm not a bloody whore!"

"I'm not saying that! I'm saying, how are we going to find him?" Blaze pushed a hurdle in front of Marine's plan. Marine clenched her fists and cursed. There was no way to track him. The raft didn't have any extra gear on it, and he wouldn't return to the raft she'd rescued him from.

"Alright, mate. You win..." There was a look in Marine's eyes. They showed defeat.

"I'm not winning anything, Marine. I'm being honest."

"Well, you know how I hate that! It's no fun!" She forced a weak smirk as the two went back into the comm room.

"Here, captain!" Blaze handed Marine a chart, trying to cheer her up.

"Gotta turn this thing right 'round!" Marine grabbed the wheel. Navigating relaxed her a bit.

Blaze heard a distinctly unladylike grumble coming from Marine's stomach.

"Heh heh... Be right back. Stay at the wheel here, mate."

"Why, are you sure you don't need me to come in there and hold your hand?"

"Perv!" Marine stuck her tongue out. Blaze held the wheel. She had no idea how to navigate one of these mammoths, but she was glad she knew someone who did.

Ten minutes passed. Blaze wondered what was going on. She approached the washroom, and she heard vomiting. Cough, gag, vomit, wheeze, repeat. Blaze knocked on the door.

"You alright, Marine?"

More vomiting. "What the HELL did you put in that coffee?"

"Just the ordinary grounds we've been using for a week."

She heard a guttural moan and the sound of something falling over. Blaze was worried.

"Marine! Are you alright?"

"Don't come in!" Marine screamed. Blaze looked down. Something was seeping out of the bottom of the door. Some of the liquid was blood, some was not...

She reached down and tried to turn the knob. "I said don't come in!" Blaze continued to twist. It was locked. She wrapped her hands around it and pulled with all her might. The doorknob broke.

"You're paying for that, mate!" Marine shouted.

The yelling stopped. Blaze put her ear on the door and heard a wheezing sound. The horrible thought hit: her friend was about to pass out. Blaze took a few steps back and rushed at the door. She hit the door full force and it shot open. Marine was squatting over a bucket, vomiting in the toilet. Both containers were almost overflowing.

"Marine!" Blaze watched a pair of hands slowly clutch the sides of the toilet. Blaze looked at her friend. A blackish ooze stuck to the front of her face. This was not ordinary vomit. It was thick and black, with the consistency of tar. Blaze could not make out any facial features on Marine. Her eyes, nose, and mouth were covered. She watched Marine hoist herself up. Her hands were also black. When Marine breathed, a bubble formed at her mouth. It popped, and spray hit the wall, leaving a streak as it went.

"CLOSE THE BLOODY DOOR!" Marine's voice was cheery, happy, jovial. This was not. It was guttural, choking, violent. Blaze was terrified. Marine seemed to transform in that instant.

The form that was Marine turned and emitted an ear-splitting shriek before lunging at her. Blaze screamed as the form wrapped its arms around her back and buried its head into her chest.

"...WHAT'S HAPPENING, MATE!?" The form turned its head toward Blaze. The voice was a blend of shrieking and sobbing. This was Marine. The hands started to fall, along with the rest of her. Blaze tried to hold her up, but Marine collapsed on the floor.

"MARINE!!" Blaze grabbed a towel from the shower rack and tried to clean her friend's face. When she tried to wipe the mess, the tar dissolved the towel as if it were a tissue. Blaze looked at her clothes. The muck had eaten through her coat wherever it touched. It stuck to her fur, almost baked in. She looked at the shower and dragged Marine to it. The shower started to flow.

Blaze put Marine in and started to scrub at the tar. It did come off Marine's face, but it moved up away from the water. It was being repelled...

Blaze took some water and threw it on her fur. The tar started to crawl up her body. She fell back to the wall. Marine slid down. Blaze continued to throw water on herself. The tar slid off and stuck to the wall. She leaned down and picked up Marine.

Her room, that's where they'd be safe. She hoisted Marine onto her back.

"You sure you're not the one who's gotten fatter?" She said. The tar was making its way up the ceiling attempting to avoid any liquid.

"One, two..."

"THREE!" Blaze ran out of the washroom. She did not have time to close the door. The hallway was clear, but her door was closed.

Blaze collided with the door. It came open. She wen to her bed and laid Marine down.

"What are you... What're you..." Her friend's words sounded like sleep talking. Blaze thought Marine was dreaming.

"Marine, can you hear me?"

"...Let me get back to bed. I don't feel good..."

"Do you know where you are?" Marine reached out to push Blaze out of the way. Blaze held her shoulders.

"What're you..." The dreamlike voice asked.

"You're sick, Marine." Blaze tried to explain what had happened. There was a change of clothes on the shelf. She decided to get Marine into something cleaner.

"You're sick...? Go get the medicine in the..." Marine's voice trailed off.

"Where? You've got medicine? Where is it?" Blaze shook Marine to try and wake her. No response. Just slow breathing. It wasn't in the washroom, or Marine would have used it while she was vomiting. Could it be in Marine's room? Blaze felt Marine's forehead. It was hot. No time to waste. She looked at the bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to check for medicine." Blaze said. She opened the door and walked into the hall. Marine's door was open. Blaze looked inside. It was no shock to find a mess. She found a small medical kit and unzipped it. A piece of paper was on top of the supplies. Blaze unfolded the paper.

'STAY OUTTA MY ROOM MATE!' the cartoon drawing of Marine yelled. Yet another one of Marine's practical jokes. There was no reason for it to be in a medical kit. Possibly on her door, but not here. She put the paper aside. A small card was attached to the inside of the kit. It gave basic instructions on the use of all its contents, including the pain relievers Blaze was looking for.

She zipped the kit up. Perfect. She looked from Marine's open door, down the hall to her room. Blaze had been in the room longer than she thought.

The blackish tar was now in the hallway. It slid on the wall, the ceiling, and on the floor. The tar had multiplied and made its way from the washroom in such a short time. A large clump in the hallway barred any direct entrance to her room.

Blaze ran a hand through her hair to try and calm herself. Something was in her hair. She brought the hand in front of her. It was the tar. She heard a pop. Her head jerked, looking for it. Another pop. She looked up. A string of tar was two inches from her face. Her mouth opened to scream, but she could not. The vocal chords were drenched with a spray, along with her entire face. She still tried to scream. A gurgle escaped. She could not see anything. It was hard to breathe. The tar was working itself into her natural openings. She felt it crawl through her nostrils. Over her eyes. Into her ears.

She remembered the earlier experience and felt the kit for a bottle of water. She unscrewed the cap and splashed her face. As she predicted, the tar tried to escape the water. As she had not predicted, the tar escaped by going deeper into her. The globs on her face retreated into her mouth, searching for somewhere safe. The tar was going to her stomach. She tasted it. It burned her throat.

Blaze could see again. She ran full force towards her room, leaping over the mass in the hallway. She slammed the door closed.

The bed was empty.

"MARINE!" Blaze shouted. No answer. Her mind raced, trying to find a place she would be.

"The comm room..." Blaze smashed against the wall with incredible force. She tried to stand up. The medical kit was thrown across the room. Her head was spinning. She realized it wasn't just her head; the ship was also turning. Marine must be at the wheel. Blaze grabbed onto her bed and managed to pull herself up. The turn continued. Both forces made her dizzy. She grabbed the doorknob and figured to latch onto anything on her way to the comm room. Blaze opened the door. The tar was still in the hallway, but it was responding to the ship's turn. It congealed onto one side. If she ran, she would slip and fall into it. She looked at the windows.

Each window had a small crank to open and close it. These cranks, Blaze thought, would give her something to hold onto. Five of them, and then she would be on the main deck. She held onto the first, and reached toward the second. It was almost like a set of monkey bars at the playground. She made it to the main deck.

The first thing she heard was a shriek. She grasped the railing and made her way to the comm room.

The shriek came from a raccoon at the wheel. Marine was on the floor, clenching the wheel's pegs. It was a cycle. Marine was being pulled down by the ship's turn, so she clenched one of the pegs. When the pegs moved, she grabbed others.

What was going on? Blaze steadied herself against a wall and looked at the wheel. Something fell out of Marine's shirt and made a thud against the wall when it hit.

"Marine! I'm right behind you!"

"BLAZE!" Marine turned her head back at Blaze.

Blaze shrieked when she saw what had happened to Marine.

Marine's eyes were gone. Blood was pouring out of the sockets.

"I CAN'T SEE, BLAZE!" Blood ran down her clothes and onto the floor.

"Let go! I'll catch you!" Blaze shouted. Marine let go of the wheel. The ship stopped its madness, and Marine fell into Blaze's arms.

"BLAZE!!" Marine's cry pierced into her heart. She had to use all her strength to release Marine's grip. Blaze looked into Marine's face. Her eyes had burst like ripe grapes.

A flashback hit her. She was standing, with flaming hands, in front of a Sol Emerald. Sure, she'd killed people to protect the Emeralds, but not in this manner. A quick death. A relatively painless death. Not in her wildest dreams could she imagine taking out someone's eyes.

"BLAZE!!" The memory faded. Blaze leaned to one side and vomited.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, BLAZE!?" She held Marine tightly. Blaze started to cry as she realized her friend could not. Blood was on her clothes, not tears. The crying turned to wailing. The two held each other.

"I'm so sorry, Marine!" Blaze said between gasps. She kissed Marine's forehead. The blood stuck to her lips.

Marine attempted to stand. The ship was no longer throwing them around.

"WE NEED TO GET HOME!"

"How? I don't know anything about this ship."

"TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!"

"HOW do I know that?" Blaze was shouting just as loudly as Marine was. Blaze noticed something. It was a compass. She picked it up. This must be what Marine used to guide the ship, along with the charts.

"I found something." Blaze looked back at Marine. She had passed out again.

This was not going to be easy. Blaze needed to find something. Marine was losing blood, and her clothes were drenched. The kit was back in the room. She did not want to leave her friend unattended, nor did she want to risk bringing her back through the tar.

She remembered there was a towel from earlier that morning. It was near the table. She saw it.

Marine's body was propped against a wall. Blaze ran for the towel. She came back and knelled down. She wiped some blood off Marine's face. She didn't go near what remained of the eyes. She feared they would stick to the towel and she would rip them out. Blaze managed to clean most of her friend's face. As she moved toward Marine's mouth, Marine gasped and started coughing.

"...Blaze..." She was awake again, for how long she did not know.

"Marine! I need to go get the kit from my room!"

"...Why are you making coffee now... It was so funny this morning. Sprawled out, drenched head to foot..."

A bulb brightened in Blaze's head. The hose. Marine had sprayed her with a hose that morning.

"Marine, where is that hose?"

"...Just out by the entrance..." She coughed again. Blood was mixed in this time.

"I'll be right back, Marine." Blaze squeezed Marine's hand. She went out near the entrance to the comm room. Sure enough, there it was. She uncoiled it. She held the nozzle with one hand, and bent the hose with the other. Blaze turned the small spigot and felt the hose fill. Time for action.

She walked towards her room. The tar was mostly on the ground, but chunks still jiggled along any surface they could cling to. She let loose the bend in the hose. It came to attention. Blaze let out a war cry as she felt the first burst.

Her ears didn't deceive her. The tar emitted a moaning sound as the water hit it. It was too slow. It could not retreat fast enough. Blaze developed a plan of action. She sprayed the hose to one side, directing the movement of the tar towards the open windows. The tar moaned again.

"THIS IS FOR MARINE!" Blaze held the nozzle like it was spewing liquid fire. The tar was retreating outside. She looked out one of the windows. It wasn't gone. The tar was clinging for dear life to the side of the ship. Blaze gave out another cry as the hose came to life, almost of its own volition. The tar inched closer. When a chunk hit the water, a ghastly scream let the rest of it know danger was near. Blaze grit her teeth at the mass. More screams came as the last of the tar was pushed into the sea.

The hallway was clear. She had gotten rid of the tar. Blaze shot one of her fists in the air.

"YEAH!" She shouted in victory.

"TAKE TH-" Unfortunately, the fist she shot into the air was the fist that held the bend. Water sprayed everywhere. She fell on the floor, dropping her weapon. It continued to soak her. This, she could handle. It reminded her of earlier that morning. She grabbed the hose and bent it. She was roaring with laughter. The tar was gone, her friend was unconscious, but she was laughing!

Blaze went back to the spigot and turned it off. Mid day. It was amazing. Blaze felt like she had been reborn as a commander, with the Ocean Tornado as the battlefield. The sun seemed to shine directly on her, conferring some kind of honor against the vanquished tar.

The glory vanished as Blaze realized why she used the hose. She rushed to her room to get the medical kit. She searched the room and found it.

"Marine. I've got it!" Blaze entered the comm room. Her friend was sitting at the table.

"How'd you get there?" Blaze asked. She walked over and put a hand on Marine's shoulder.

"Why's this happening to me, Blaze?" The voice was cold and distant.

"I don't know, Marine... I'm gonna get you fixed up, I swear it!" Marine turned her head in Blaze's direction.

"How are you going to do that!?" Blaze reached into the kit and pulled out some gauze and a few bandages.

"We'll do something... I'm going to patch you up for now so you don't lose any more blood. Tilt your head back." Marine tilted her head back. She felt Blaze behind her. The sounds of tearing and ripping.

Blaze placed gauze over Marine's face. She wove it around two or three times.

"You didn't answer my question..." Marine spoke as Blaze grabbed for a bandage to hold the gauze in place.

"You didn't do anything, Marine."

"I KNOW I did something, mate... Just need to find out what I did."

"Drop it, Marine..."

"NO!"

"MARINE!" Blaze sounded like a mother scolding her daughter. A chuckle floated through the silence. It was Marine's.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You DO sound like me mum, Blaze... She would've said the same thing to me this mornin'. 'So... Was he a good root?' Mum's very direct!"

"So... How'd you know what to say this mornin'?"

"I've been reading your diary." Blaze said, in a monotone voice.

"WHAT!?" That got her attention. Marine flung herself up from the chair and put Blaze in another headlock.

"I'll teach ya some manners, ya bloody moron!" Blaze laughed as Marine tightened her grip.

"...Blood oath?" Blaze gasped, trying to get the Jaws of Marine loose. Marine punched her in the face. Blaze went down, and Marine drove an elbow into her stomach.

She felt Marine's face close to hers when the two landed.

"I WIN, MATE!" She shouted before falling onto Blaze's chest. They were worn out. The two lay on the floor.

"I'm gonna kill him when I find him, Blaze!"

"Not if I get to him first." Blaze said.

"Fine... We'll kill him together. I cut his dick off, and you rip his fuckin' heart out!"

"Sounds like fun..." Blaze could feel her heart beating. She put her arms around Marine. They wanted to sleep, but it was hopeless. Anything to keep this misery at bay, if even for an hour.

**'Chapter 2: The Answer'**

"Can you read me?" Marine's head shot towards the radio.

"Blaze! The radio!" Blaze opened her eyes. Marine's voice sounded hopeful. She stumbled towards the microphone. She keyed the mic, attempting to regain her composure.

"This is the Ocean Tornado. Captain Marine speaking. Who's this, mate?"

"This is Admiral James Tatar of the Waterspout."

Marine let go of the mic and chuckled. Must be a weak structure to make Admiral on that ship!

"What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"We're under fire! Requesting assistance!"

"Blaze! Get a pen!"

"Alright, Admiral." Marine said.

"'Admiral'? Marine, WHAT are you doing?" Blaze asked.

"Shh!"

"Coordinates are as follows..." The voice started to read off numbers.

"Copy 'em down, Blaze!" Blaze did.

"Don't tell me we're going to..."

"I'm not tellin' ya anything, Blaze. I'm orderin' ya." Marine's sounded like a true captain.

"Received. We'll be on our way." Marine placed the mic down and grasped Blaze's arm.

*** * ***

Admiral James Tatar coughed. The grip was released on his neck.

"Very good, 'Admiral'..."

"You crazy son of a bitch! You'll regret this!" Tatar said to Likidi. Likidi walked to a cell. Six men were locked in.

"Oh I don't think I'll have to be worrying about that..."

He grabbed one of the hands poking out of the bars.

"Briant!" The Admiral shouted. Likidi could see the fear in the Chief Petty Officer's expression.

"Do as I say, and you shall live..." His grip tightened and Briant screamed. The others in the cell backed to the walls.

"AARH!" Likidi let go of Briant's left hand. He enjoyed watching this weak specimen try to mend his crushed bones.

"See to him!" Tatar ordered. The men quickly grabbed Briant and pulled him back. Likidi opened the cell lock.

"Stop this at once!" Tatar was furious. Likidi took Briant by his arm and brought him out.

"Get in, Admiral..." Likidi waved his hand.

"What are you going to do to him?"

"That's for me to worry about. Now I suggest you do as I say, or I will make your worst fears a reality..." Tatar lowered his head slightly and walked into the cell. Likidi looked at Briant.

"Shall we head out? We have so much to prepare for..."

The CPO was silent. The rage of the entire crew was in him.

*** * ***

"You're going to get us there, Blaze."

"...HOW?"

"I'll teach ya! Come on, it'll be fun!" Blaze poked at Marine's gauze.

"You know what happened the last time you said that?"

"Shut up! I'm not leavin' someone who needs help! Besides, he's an Admiral!"

"So?"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"It's not like he could pull rank on you, Marine."

"You'd be surprised. If he's that high up, this could ruin me later on!" Blaze sighed. Was Marine dragging them back into a pit, based on a whim?

Marine found the table. "Get over here, Blaze." She fiddled around in her pockets.

"What are you looking for?"

"My other compass. That's the first thing I'm gonna teach ya about."

"'Other'?"

"Yeah, the one I had was acting up. There should be another one in the desk." Blaze looked at a desk on the other side of the room. She opened one of the drawers, but there was no compass. She looked in her pocket. This must be the compass Marine was talking about.

"Here it is." She placed the compass in Marine's hand. Marine took off the glass casing and felt the needle.

"Look here, Blaze." She said.

"This needle always points north."

"I know that, captain."

Marine put her hands on her hips. "Then where are we, MASTER NAVIGATOR?" Blaze was silent.

"How's your math?" Marine asked.

"So-so..."

"Not good enough."

"Stop changing the subject."

"I'm not, mate! How can you plot a course without knowing math?"

"By looking outside."

"And what if there's fog?"

"By guessing."

"Not good enough. Look at that compass. Is it guessing?"

"No."

"Then be quiet and let me teach ya!"

The two spent an hour going over basic navigation. Blaze was understanding a bit. Enough to steer the ship. Marine was there, and she had the compass. In another hour, they were heading on course to the coordinates they were given.

"This must mean a lot to you, Marine."

"What?"

"You don't even know this man, yet you're trying to rescue him."

"So? I want to help people. Is that so awful?"

"I guess not."

"Besides, we'll have a lot of fun when this is over! We're goin' to The Lock--" Blaze put her hand over Marine's mouth before she could finish.

Blaze was hoping she had forgotten about 'The Locker'. For it was at The Locker that Captain Marine was first introduced to the wonderful world of alcohol...

Blaze chuckled, remembering the photo of Marine she had in her notebook. Marine was on the floor, covered in puke, with a bottle in her hand. The words 'NEVER AGAIN' written below the photo.

"We're NOT going to The Locker, Marine... Do you remember what happened last time?"

"No..."

"And that's why we're not going."

"That reminds me. Go make sure we're prepared to dock."

**'Chapter 3: The Test'**

"Aye aye, Captain." Blaze smiled. She walked to the front of the ship.

She took out a pair of binoculars for a better view of the island. Her grip tightened. Someone was in her field of view. Someone she recognized.

He was dressed in a black captain's uniform. Blaze screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Blaze! What's goin' on out there?" She heard Marine stumbling toward the deck.

"Stay there!" Blaze sighted him in. Likidi tipped his cap to her. What an arrogant bastard...

The hunt was on.

*** * ***

Likidi looked at the approaching ship. His gaze fell to Briant.

"Things are about to get interesting..." He said to Briant. The officer did not respond. Likidi smirked.

"Hmm. It looks like you're not having any fun. Perhaps I can change that..." Likidi spoke into Briant's ear. Briant shouted.

"PISS OFF!" Likidi's expression changed. He seemed hurt by this comment. He grasped Briant's broken hand, and his arm.

"That was a little uncalled for, don't you think?" Briant spat at him. In an instant, Likidi ripped Briant's left hand off.

"AAH!" Briant fell to the ground. Likidi laughed. He pulled Briant up and waved the hand in his face.

"See what happens when you disobey?" Briant glared at him.

"Now now, that's not a nice look." Likidi snapped his fingers.

"I think a game will cheer us both up, don't you think?"

*** * ***

"Hello, gentlemen..." Likidi said when he entered the room.

"I've got a little friend for you to play with..." He snapped his fingers again.

A mass hovered into the room. Admiral James Tatar had never seen such a demon in his life. He could not help but scream along with his men.

The mass used two wings to hover above the ground. It had no arms or legs. A huge eye-like protrusion came from its center. The mass had six smaller eyes surrounding its large center. The center opened, revealing a circle of teeth and a tongue. The teeth went around the mouth, pointing towards the tongue. The tongue contained spikes that spewed a liquid.

"Let's play a game, Admiral. I'm thinking of a number between one and ten. If you guess the number, a member of your crew will live. If you guess wrong, one of your men will die. If you do not guess, two of your men will die. Do you understand?" The Admiral's glare said everything. He could not risk losing one to a stupid guess; nor could he throw two of his men away to this beast.

"What did you do with Briant?" Tatar shouted.

"He's fine... For now. Would you like him to be the first guest for our friend?"

Six seconds passed.

"Three... Two..."

"NINE!" He waved a finger at Tatar.

"...Incorrect." Likidi smiled. The lock was removed from the cell, and he grabbed one of the crew members. The cell erupted in terror. With a swift motion, Likidi locked the cell.

"EDWIN!" Tatar shouted.

"So, 'Edwin'... Are you ready?" Edwin was thrown down in front of the monster. The eyes noticed something. Something weak. Something to eat.

It gave a squeak. The mouth opened. The tongue sprang out, and liquid shot onto his body. Edwin shrieked when he felt it burning through him. It started to bore through his stomach. Edwin fell to the side, seeing his intestines spill out. He tried to hold them in, but noticed his hands were burning his insides.

The creature squeaked again. Its eyes focused on Edwin's face. It spat at him again, and a burst of scalding liquid came from its mouth. Edwin's face melted instantly. The tongue latched onto one of the dead man's feet, liquid burning through the flesh it touched. It was pulling Edwin in for a bite. The leg went in, and teeth sank into it from every angle. The leg snapped off. The creature swallowed it, giving another squeak to show its contentment.

Likidi laughed and looked into the cell. One member had fainted.

"We shall have to play this little game again. However, I have something I must attend to. Good day, Admiral..."

*** * ***

The Ocean Tornado managed to dock.

"Stay here, Marine. I'll be back."

"No way! This is my fight too!"

"And just HOW are you going to search for the crew?"

"I'm not worthless, mate! I can handle myself."

"Just stay here and guard the ship. Maybe one of the Admiral's crew will find you." Marine mumbled to herself. Blaze was getting her way.

"Fine... But I gotta go get somethin' first." Marine said.

Blaze watched Marine head into her room. Marine was starting to maneuver around the ship pretty well, considering.

She entered her room and felt along the wall for her weapon. The curved wood greeted her fingers, welcoming the caress. Marine lifted the boomerang from the wall. Her heart pounded.

"You and me, old friend..."

She wanted to feel a tear against her face. She wanted to wipe it from her chin. But she couldn't. The gauze laughed at her. Likidi laughed at her. He ruined her, and she WOULD pay him back...

Marine slid the boomerang to her waist, holding it in place with a clasp.

Blaze was in the hallway when Marine came out.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just gettin' a weapon."

"Good. I'll be back when I find the Admiral."

"Good luck." Blaze was off the ship, leaving Marine alone.

She tried to stay alert, but found herself dozing after ten minutes.

A cracking branch brought her to attention.

"Stop right there, mate!" She could hear footsteps.

"Hello?" A voice called to her. The speaker sounded nervous.

"I said stop right there!" She heard the footsteps stop.

"You're the one who's been sent to rescue us?"

"Who're you, mate?"

"...Briant. I'm from the Waterspout."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I was sent by Admiral Tatar to look for survivors. He thought your ship was destroyed."

"I'm Captain Marine of the Ocean Tornado. Where's the Admiral?"

"He's safe for the time being."

"Who was attacking you?"

"We didn't see them. The fog was too thick. We woke up on this island."

"That bloody bastard!" Marine grit her teeth.

"Captain?"

"I know who you're talking about, mate! Get me to the Admiral. We can all team up to kill him!" She stepped forward, and he did likewise.

Briant approached Marine and stopped when he could see the outline of her face.

"What happened to your face?" Briant asked.

"That bastard happened to it..." Marine replied.

'Whew...' Briant whistled. Marine reached out to take his left hand. He flinched. There wasn't a hand to hold onto.

"What happened to your hand?"

"You said it best yourself, 'that bastard'... Get on my right side." She grabbed his right hand.

"He got you too? Let's go!"

"Yeah." Briant and Marine started their way up the shore, onto a hill.

"Where are we headed, mate?"

"There's a small courtyard by a temple we've setup as a base. Admiral Tatar is waiting in the courtyard." Marine squeezed his hand.

*** * ***

Blaze wiped sweat from her brow. She was making her way to said temple, which was resting at the top of a hill. Someone had inhabited this island before. Perhaps they still lived here?

The temple looked to be in disrepair. She stopped near its base. It was dark inside, save for a few torches. She took one off the wall. The air was colder than outside.

Blaze could hear something down the hall. It was screaming. She started to run to the sound. Before she knew what happened, she found herself on the ground. Her foot was caught in a hole.

The feeling of small creatures clutching onto her foot made Blaze scream. She reached down and felt leeches. They were on every inch they could find. Some were piled on top of the others. The leeches made their way up her leg, trying to find unoccupied space for a meal.

Her hands lit up. This had to be done just right. Too little, and they would not fear the heat. Too much, and she would burn herself. She started by her leg. The leeches felt the heat and tried to scatter away.

Blaze heard a squeak. They were running! They were becoming terrified of her flames! Her eyes concentrated on the last part of her foot. She cleared them and removed her foot.

Another squeak... The leeches were off, yet the sound remained. She looked behind her to see a trail of dead leeches. A tongue shot out to capture a few that were squirming. She saw the tongue flick around and squeak again. Her hands lit up, exposing the owner of the tongue.

"You have GOT to be kidding me..." Blaze thought. A creature was hovering near her. She shot a fireball at the creature. It squeaked and lurched backwards. Maybe she wasn't trapped. She shot another fireball at it. The creature was retreating. Blaze dodged a spurt of liquid shot at her. She noticed the liquid burned into the ground where it touched. When she shot at the creature this time, something amazing happened. The liquid burst into a white-hot flame when it came in contact with her own.

Blaze screamed and started to turn back. She tripped on a stone. The creature sensed that she was terrified. Blaze started to scream, to wail, to make a lot of noise. The creature stopped its retreat. It started to get closer to her. A familiar squeak echoed through the air. Blaze turned towards the creature.

Just as its tongue spat at her, she released a large fireball into its face.

The fire led itself through the unbroken stream of liquid into the creature's insides. The resulting explosion sent Blaze flying into a wall. White blood covered the entire area.

A white, sticky Blaze rubbed her face. A dim light was in the distance. She went toward it and opened the door.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" A voice shouted at her. There were several men inside a cell. Hearing the Admiral, the others took fighting stances beside him.

"...James?"

"That's 'Admiral' to you!"

"Well, 'Admiral', I'm not in the navy..."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I'm Blaze. My friend Marine came here to rescue you."

"So, you're from the Ocean Tornado?"

"Yeah."

"What happened out there? We heard an explosion."

"Something attacked me. I set it on fire. And, as you can see, it exploded." She walked to the cell. The brawny admiral stood in the center, surrounded by his men. They were navy, no doubt about it.

"We need to get out of here. He has one of my men!" Blaze opened the cell door. The group rushed out.

"Who does?"

"The bastard that captured us. He's wearing a black uniform."

"We've met before... Do you know where he is?"

"He said something about a sacrifice before leaving. He's not in this temple. There must be somewhere else..."

Tatar assigned a scout to head to the top of the temple. There the scout could get a better view of the area and see where Likidi might be.

"Let's move!" The Admiral's crew followed him out of the room. Blaze tried to keep pace, but found she was not jogging material.

*** * ***

"Wait here." Briant said to Marine. He let go of her hand.

"Where are we?"

"At the courtyard. I'll go get the Admiral."

"No need, mate. ADMIRAL!" Marine shouted. She heard a voice.

"Your services are no longer needed..."

"Oh, no..." Marine knew who it was. She jumped out to one side as a flame hit Briant in the chest. He screamed in terror as the flames ate away at his skin.

The crackle of fire mixed with the stench of burning flesh filled Marine's senses. She couldn't hear breathing.

"You bastard!" Marine shouted to Likidi.

"You are rude..."

"AND YOU'RE A PRICK!" He chuckled.

"You weren't saying that the last time you saw me..."

Marine's blood boiled. She clenched her fists and ran towards his voice. Likidi sidestepped her. Marine missed, her fist dragging the rest of her body into a twirl. He grabbed her arm and threw her down.

He punched Marine in the face. "What's this?" Likidi laughed again. He dug into the gauze on Marine's face. She attempted to punch him. He bit her knuckles. Blood came from her hand, splatting on Likidi. His eyes turned red when the liquid hit.

She shoved her knee into his groin. Bingo. He coughed and fell off her. She jumped back to give herself room for the next attack.

*** * ***

"Admiral! They're in the courtyard! And it looks like she's kickin' ass!" The scout said over a small walkie. He was at the top of the temple, looking with a pair of binoculars. Blaze, Tatar, and the crew were on the ground.

"Let's go, boys!" Blaze shouted.

Tatar grinned. "I"M supposed to say that, not you!" Blaze's hands started to glow.

"Can you keep up, Admiral?" Blaze broke into a sprint toward the courtyard. Tatar accepted the challenge.

*** * ***

"Take that!" Marine shouted. Likidi was getting up. She heard a flicking sound. He screamed and charged. A whoosh came as he swung a knife at her. It caught her in the face, near her left ear. He screamed again, pressing the knife deep down. It was stuck in the gauze. She bit him in the wrist, holding on for dear life.

He released the grip on the knife and she kicked him in the stomach. Her left hand caught him in the neck, her right hand drove the knife into his shoulder. Likidi lunged backwards to grab at the knife. She took a few steps back.

"Coward! You're running?" He removed the knife and threw it at her. Marine ducked. The knife flew past her.

"Not exactly..." In a split second, Marine reached for her weapon. The clasp released, and it was in her hand.

She took a stance.

Her arm arched.

She released.

Whoosh.

The boomerang flew toward him, starting its arc just as she'd planned. Marine imagined the time she had thrown blindfolded. It was a difficult test of skill, but she passed in the end.

Likidi let out a monstrous roar that seemed like an earthquake. She heard blood splattering. It gushed from his wounds, burning the ground.

A shrill whoosh let Marine know the boomerang was coming back. She caught it.

The scorching sounds were getting closer. Likidi wasn't dead. He was crawling on the ground.

"Wa... WA!" Marine screamed and dropped the boomerang. She felt a hand clenching her leg. She kicked him in the face. Another roar. The hand would not let go. He reached inside of her. She fell back, writhing and convulsing. Likidi let loose a final roar as his hand came out of her and fell motionless.

Marine felt a sharp pain. It felt like... Something was moving inside her. A sudden rush hit her brain. Her hands went to the gauze covering her face. She started unwinding it. Bit by bit, she could make out light. She waved a hand in front of her, thinking this was a trick. It was not. Her eyes had returned.

She tore off the rest of the gauze. It was almost too much. So many colors, so much brilliance, so much detail. She surveyed the area around her. An eviscerated Likidi was at her feet. Smoke was coming from his blood.

Marine looked further away. There was the other section of him, where he had taunted her. She looked at the work the boomerang had done. Her weapon started its upward arc as it reached his left leg, and exited by his right hip. Both his legs were separated. There was something else resembling a small pouch by his legs.

...She had castrated him...

"...Marine?"

"BLA--!" Before she could finish, she felt Blaze embrace her.

The Jaws of Blaze made quick work of her stamina. She sank into Blaze's arms. Blaze was crying as she looked into Marine's eyes.

"How did you..."

"I killed him. I killed him! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED THE BLOODY BASTARD!" Marine shouted.

"I need to breathe, mate!" Blaze's grip released on her friend.

"And look at this!" Marine picked the pouch up and ran back to Blaze.

"Told ya I'd get the bugger!" Marine smirked.

"YA HEAR THAT!?" She shouted to the body. Blaze blushed when she recognized what Marine was holding.

"Now, who's the perv?" Blaze said. Marine jabbed her in the stomach.

"I'll show ya a perv!" She clutched the pouch and threw it towards the sea.

"I see you've taken care of him. Well done, Captain Marine." Marine looked behind Blaze to see a group of men. In the middle stood a muscular man holding his cap. One of Tatar's officers stepped out to introduce the two.

"Captain Marine, this is Admiral Tatar of the Waterspout."

"Admiral."

"Captain."

"Are you alright, Admiral?"

"Yes. We're all safe, thanks to you two." Marine's smiled.

"Aww, it was nothing, mate." The crew laughed. Marine signaled to Blaze.

"Admiral Tatar, this is Lieutenant Blaze of the Ocean Tornado."

"I'm not a Lieutenant! I'm a princess!" Blaze shouted.

"Well, you handled that monster pretty damned well for a princess!" The crew laughed again, including Marine and Tatar.

"Where's Briant?" The Admiral asked his crew.

"Briant is dead, sir." A young officer replied.

"How can you be sure?" The young officer pointed over to a corpse missing its hand. Briant had been burned to death.

"He was a brave man, Admiral. He led me here."

"Should we bury him, or bring him home, Admiral?" The young officer asked.

"He won't make it home..." His tone told the crew what was to be done. The young officer walked over to the remains of CPO Briant.

He was surprised to see Marine by his side.

"I owe him just as much, mate."

After burial, the crew walked down to the shore. Marine was alongside the Admiral.

"So that's the Ocean Tornado?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's my ship. It'll get all of us--" Marine trailed off. She saw an inflatable raft by the dock.

Marine screamed with delight and ran to her raft. She put on the life jacket and held an oar in the air.

"THESE ARE MINE!" She shouted to the sea.

"I told ya I'd get 'em back! Now we can head home!" Marine blew raspberries at Blaze.

*** * ***

The assembly rose as Admiral James Tatar walked into the large hall. He was dressed in ceremonial decoration. The elites of the Royal Southern Island Navy were in similar dress.

The Admiral took his seat at the front.

"We are here today to recognize the services that Captain Marine has provided to the Royal Southern Island Navy. She has demonstrated bravery, courage, and a will to put herself in the line of danger to defend us all." He paused. Captain Marine sat at his side, along with Blaze.

"Captain Marine. Please stand." She did. Every eyeball in the room was on her.

"Captain Marine, for your bravery in rescuing members of the Waterspout, I, Admiral James Tatar, confer upon you the rank and privileges of Captain in the Royal Southern Island Navy."

Marine's face turned bright red and she stopped a gasp from her throat. Tatar smiled at her and laughed. The rest of the assembly laughed along with him.

Tatar cleared his throat.

"Lieutenant Blaze. Please stand." Blaze's eyes went wide. She thought she was here to support Marine. This wasn't part of the deal!

Blaze stood. "Lieutenant Blaze, for your heroism in battle, I, Admiral James Tatar, confer upon you this sword." An officer presented a sword to Blaze.

"Thank you, but I'm not a Lieutenant..." Marine jabbed Blaze in the side and leaned close to her.

"Just take the bloody sword!" More laughter from the crowd. Blaze took it. She saw it was ceremonial, not meant for battle.

"Thank you, Admiral." Blaze sat back down.

"It is not just the living we remember here today. While on the island, the Navy lost a good man. Chief Petty Officer Briant was fatally wounded in combat while trying to subdue one of our captors. He will be missed."

An hour later, the assembly flooded out onto the sidewalk. Many at the assembly thanked Marine for her services. Tatar approached her.

"What are you going to do next, Captain Marine?"

"The same thing I'll do tomorrow: Go looking for adventure!"

"So, you wouldn't be interested in staying around here and working with us?"

"My home is out there." Marine waved a hand to the Ocean Tornado.

"Very well then. I wish you luck, Captain Marine." Marine gave him a salute.

**Epilogue**

Captain Marine turned off the light in her room. She gazed at a new picture on the wall. She, Blaze, and the crew were posing. Above the picture rested the weapon that saved her life.

'Lieutenant' Blaze climbed into bed. The moonlight illuminated the scabbard hanging on her wall. She closed her eyes to sleep.

**THE END**

**NOTES: **This is my first fanfiction. I do not own, hold, or claim any rights to any of the entities mentioned in this story.


End file.
